Lagiacrus
Ragiakurusu is a blue Sea Serpent-like Leviathan that mostly dwells in the sea/deep bodies of water and comes onto beaches to sunbathe. They have hood-like crests on their necks similar to the hoods of real-life Cobras to aid in sunbathing and to allow them to control whether or not they want to float on the surface or sink to bottom and rest. They also have a crocodile-like gait that differs from Fatalis' gait (which is bipedal) and the dermal spikes on its back glow white when it is in rage mode, suggesting that it has an organ similar to the Electro Sac of a Khezu beneath each spike to generate electricity. There is also a possibility of this creature being distantly related to crocodilians. Its ancestry greatly resembles the Fatalis, so it may be a more direct descendant than the wyverns. When a Ragiakurusu is fully sunbathed it turns a dry grayish blue color and its dermal spikes turn a pale red, but when it returns to the water it regains its striking deep blue coloration and its spikes return to their original color of a very light beige. Also the color pattern of a Ragiakurusu is similar to that of a Great White Shark, Blue on top so prey from above won't see it coming and whitish on the bottom which mimics the sun hitting the surface so prey from below won't see it coming. If food such as smaller sea serpents or fast moving fish is too quick for this massive predator to catch, it will cast out electricity to incapacitate its prey. However, it can also catch prey in a crocodilian fashion. Lying in wait for prey such as an Aptonoth, Jagii, Jagiinosu, Dosujagii, or Kurupekko to come and take a drink or a swim and then strike, clamping down with tremendous jaw pressure, crippling and sometimes killing its prey on impact. It has also been known to come ashore to hunt, usually if food is scarce or if a particularly wanted prey is seen. This is demonstrated in the Monster Hunter Tri trailer, when it attacks a Rathalos. There is a Ragiakurusu Slash axe, hammer and great sword The Ragiakurusu is unique in that it can be fought in the water, on land, and in the swamp. Abilities *Some attacks include 360 degree spin lashes, chomps, head butts, and tail swiping. *This creature has the ability to use electricity as a weapon similar to the Khezu but much more focused. *When it is utilizing its shocking ability it can fire electric pulses from its mouth to stun and immobilize, or kill prey and careless hunters on contact. *By far its most dangerous attack is its wide range shock attack, as seen in the new trailer. *It also roars in a similar way to Lao Shan-Lung when executing this attack. It is best to guard against this move or to simply put distance between you and this immense predator. GAMEPLAY Links *'Part 1' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR7G6SteEeY&feature=channel *'Part 2' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8WbTELiqdo&feature=channel *'Intro 1' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULWUu3xiJ78&feature=related *'Intro 2' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZibJ5kWSOE&feature=related Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters